A Whole New World
by SuperAzn
Summary: Oliver wants to propose to Seanny. But he doesn't know if she'll accept. It's a one shot fic....but a prequel to Measure of a Man.


A Whole New World

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor the song "A Whole New World." HP is the property of JKR and the song is the property of Elton John and Tim Rice.   
  
_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me princess  
Now when did you last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_  
  
Oliver Wood and Seanny Diggory were the cutest couple at Hogwarts. Oliver graduated from Hogwarts the year before and Seanny was in her last year. Even though they were far from each other at times. They remained boyfriend and girlfriend.   
  
Oliver was in Diagon Alley one fine day in the middle of October and he looked into the jewelry shop that was next to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions called "Wicked Jewelry for Any Special Day." There he saw a beautiful ring that would be perfect for Seanny.   
  
_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No-one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_  
  
Oliver reached into his pocket and went to buy the ring. He knew that he was going to be in trouble with his mother because he borrowed the money from her. But his mother knew that Oliver loved Seanny so dearly.   
  
"I have to think of a way to propose to her," he thought.   
  
_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_  
  
  
Oliver went to Hogwarts to visit his future fiancée and everyone else.   
  
When Seanny saw him, she jumped into his arms. She was so happy that he was there. Even if she had the gift of foresight she was unaware of what was going to happen.   
  
"Ollie, I'm so glad that you're here," she muffled into his chest.   
  
"I'm glad that I'm here too. I have to tell…well ask you something," Oliver said.   
  
_Unbelievable sights   
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_  
  
Seanny looked at him in a weird way. "Uhh…sure," she said.   
  
Oliver grabbed her hand and led her to Hogsmeade.   
  
Seanny giggled but then he went onto one knee.   
  
_A whole new world  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)_  
  
Seanny was surprised at this. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do?   
  
Oliver turned crimson red. He didn't know how to put all his feelings into words. "Seanny…you know that I love you, as you do me. And I was wondering…"   
  
"Ollie, are you trying to ask me what I think you are going to ask me?" she said.   
  
Oliver looked at her, shocked. "Okay then…close your eyes," he grinned, deviously.   
  
"Uhh…okay," Seanny said. And she closed her eyes.   
  
Oliver took the ring out of his pocket and opened the box. "Okay you could open now…"   
  
_A hundred thousand things to see  
(Hold your breath it gets better)_  
  
Seanny opened her eyes and saw the ring. It was huge!   
  
Oliver took a deep breathe and blurted out, "Will you marry me?"   
  
_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I cant go back to where I used to be_  
  
Seanny started to stutter. She didn't know if she should accept or not. Her parents would have to put Oliver through the task they gave to her brother, Foxx's, wife. "Ollie, I don't know what to say," she said.   
  
_A whole new world  
(Every turn a surprise)_  
  
Oliver looked at her, emotionless. "Say yes."   
  
Seanny looked into his eyes. She still wasn't sure.   
  
_With new horizons to pursue  
(Every moment red letter)  
I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_  
  
Five minutes passed, then Seanny finally opened her mouth. "Yes Oliver I'll marry you," she smiled.   
  
Oliver's grinned turned into a smile and he kissed her deeply while putting the ring on her finger. They spent the rest of the night together.   
  
_A whole new world  
(A whole new world)  
That's where we'll be  
(That's where we'll be)  
A thrilling chase  
(A wondrous place)_  
  
Seanny went back to Hogwarts the next day. She stayed at Angelina's apartment after she went to Oliver's.   
  
Oliver was in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "This is going to be one weird journey," he thought.   
  
Night came again and both of them thought, "I can't wait until our wedding."   
  
_For you and me........._


End file.
